


Un Día Juntos

by Mizuki_chan12



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fluff, KalaShipping, M/M, Nombres en Español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuki_chan12/pseuds/Mizuki_chan12
Summary: Sun aceptó pasar todo el día junto a Tilo como compensación por no haberlo podido ver durante algunos meses pero, ¿qué consecuencias traerá consigo está simple acción?





	1. Recuerdos de una Promesa

**Author's Note:**

> Es uno de mis primeros fanfics y me causó gracia subirlo a la plataforma. Solo corregí cosas básicas, pero quiero que conserve su "escencia" para ver que tanto he avanzado. Así que si lo ven muy mal escrito, pues ya saben porque fue(? XD

Sun no sabía desde cuando había empezado a tener sentimientos hacia _él_. Quizá desde que el kahuna Kaudan los presentó en Alola cuando recién obtuvo a Litten y _él_ estaba ansioso por poder combatir con su nuevo Pokémon. Quizá surgió cuando al derrotar a su Rowlet solamente le dedicó una gran y hermosa sonrisa. Quizá desde el principio del recorrido insular cuando empezó a darse cuenta de su adorable e increíble personalidad que tanto le encantaba. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá desde mucho antes de eso, desde el primer instante en que lo vio sin siquiera haber intercambiado palabra alguna con este.

No estaba seguro desde cuando se sentía así al lado del isleño, y tal vez nunca lo sabría con exactitud, pero lo que si sabía era el motivo por el cual se sentía así a su lado: estaba enamorado de Tilo y lo hacía con locura. Todo esto lo supo después de meditarlo durante algunas semanas y le tomó más tiempo del que uno pensaría el aceptarlo.

Pero ahora que eso ya no era un problema tenía otro y aún más grande: No tenía ni la más mínima idea de si su amigo le correspondería, ni siquiera sabía si ya tenía a alguien especial en su vida y pensar que esto era así le dolía bastante.

—¡Alola, Sun!—Escuchó a lo lejos una voz que reconocería en donde fuera, esa voz que hacía que su corazón diera un vuelco y se acelerara a ritmos inimaginables. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que había olvidado por completo que hoy saldrían juntos. Solo los dos.

* * *

_—_ _Oye, Sun _ _—_ _habló el peli-verde rompiendo el silencio extraño que se había formado entre los dos. Sun había acompañado al moreno a entrenar pues seguía queriendo ser cada vez más fuerte, aunque, a decir verdad, de las dos horas que se supone que iban a entrenar solo entrenaron media hora; el resto del tiempo se la pasaron platicando de lo que pasó antes de que el azabache se convirtiera en campeón y también un poco acerca de malasadas, aunque en realidad solo era Tilo quien hablaba de ese tema, el otro solamente lo oía_ _—. _ _¿No crees que nos hemos estado distanciando mucho?_

_Al escuchar al de la coleta con un tono serio, cosa extraña en él, volteo a verlo. —¿Por qué lo dices Tilo?_

_Silencio. Esos malditos silencios incómodos se habían vuelto costumbre ya cada vez que se encontraban solos, pero el campeón no quería presionar a su amigo así que simplemente espero a que este reuniera la confianza para decirle sus motivos. Sinceramente toda esta situación lo estaba hartando._

_La ausencia de ruido se estaba extendiendo y se hacía cada vez más notoria a medida que el sol empezaba a ocultarse dejando ver el pálido reflejo de la luna llena que pronto brillaría con todo su esplendor._

_—_ _Quiero decir... _ _—_ _Por fin hablo el peli-verde aunque se le notaba algo nervioso_ _—. _ _Ya nunca estamos juntos, es muy raro que podamos pasar diez minutos los dos solos. A veces voy a tu casa para ver si quieres venir conmigo a comer malasadas o simplemente a pasear y nunca estas porque siempre estas atendiendo tus asuntos de campeón de Alola...¡No quiero decir que me enoje que seas el campeón! _ _—_ _Corrigió rápidamente para no crear malentendidos con su querido amigo_ _—. _ _Pero... ya nunca vamos los dos solos a algún lado o con Gladio, y y-yo... —Para este punto a Tilo se le estaba dificultando el hablar, sentía un nudo en la garganta y su visión estaba borrosa pues sus ojos habían comenzado a empañarse. Quizá para la mayoría de las personas llorar por esto sería una estupidez, pero él peli-verde realmente tenía miedo de que su amigo lo terminara olvidando. No resistiría que pasara eso._

_Mientras Sun escuchaba lo que decía el moreno se ponía a pensar: Ya casi nunca estaba con ellos desde hace medio año que se había convertido en campeón, de hecho, no podía recordar la última vez que hubiera quedado con los chicos para pasar el rato y no para entrenar o que se vieran por culpa de alguna casualidad. Sabía que ser el primer campeón de Alola traería consigo responsabilidades que más de una vez lo dejarían agotado, pero jamás creyó que lo dejaran TAN agotado; primero con el asunto de los ultra entes que le tomo más tiempo del pensado y también fue más difícil de lo imaginado, y también con los retos como campeón que le llegaba de forma casi diaria que si bien no eran tantos por día su duración y dificultad hacía que fueran un tanto pesados. Entre eso y sus asuntos personales se le iba rápidamente el día. Alguna vez se había puesto a pensar en el cómo se sentían sus amigos al respecto, a Gladio parecía no importarle (al igual que todo en la vida) y Tilo parecía seguir actuando igual que siempre y él siempre creyó firmemente que si esta situación molestaba a sus amigos estos le informarían, pero olvido dos pequeños detalles: primero, Gladio nunca lo admitiría por más que le molestase, su orgullo era demasiado, y segundo, Tilo nunca era directo con lo que le molestaba (aparte de la actitud de Gladio), siempre intentaba no quejarse -cosa que solo hacía que el azabache se enamorara más de él- era algo así como una forma de evitar conflictos. Que estúpido que había sido._

_Miró al peli-verde a quien se le notaba las enormes ganas de llorar que cargaba y sin pensárselo ningún segundo más lo abrazó, intentando hacer que sintiera un poco de la calidez y la protección que intentaba brindarle mientras sentía las frías lágrimas de su compañero cayéndole en la playera. Era hora de intentar enmendar su error._

_—_ _Lo lamento _ _—_ _susurró muy bajito mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Tilo. Se sentía realmente mal por hacer sentir así a su amor secreto y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarle su arrepentimiento; solo podía disculparse_ _—._ _ En serio lo lamento tanto._

_—_ _N-no te preocupes _ _—_ _dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo tímidamente_ _—_ _ S-sé que n-no lo hi-hiciste con intención, y-ya n-no importa._

_—_ _¡Claro que importa! _ _—_ _Se separó de una forma un tanto brusca del abrazo mientras sostenía fuertemente al nieto del kahuna por los hombros mirándole fijamente a ese par de hermosos orbes esmeralda en donde se podían ver algunas lágrimas que se rehusaban a salir y leer la sorpresa por su repentina acción. Mierda, nuevamente había actuado sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos y ahora solo se guiaba por el enojo que habían causado en su ser las palabras llenas de bondad del otro, ¿qué tan amable podía ser?_ _—_ _ ¡No me digas que no importa porque tú y yo sabemos que no es así!_

_Tilo se había asustado un poco y su cara lo demostraba, nunca había visto a Sun de esa manera, siempre se había mostrado como alguien tranquilo y amable, con la mayoría de las personas era callado, eso incluyendo a su madre, pero con él... Con él siempre se expresaba abiertamente, le contaba todo y se mostraba más expresivo que de costumbre._

_Y es que el azabache siempre controlaba su temperamento, o por lo menos eso intentaba. Sun siempre se mostraba inexpresivo, eso no era una sorpresa para nadie, esto ya era su forma de ser, pero lo que casi nadie sabía era que cuando este se enojaba, lo hacía en serio. De hecho, la única que sabía acerca de esto era Moon, pues al ser tan cercanos era normal que ella supiera cosas de él que nadie más sabía, cosa que ponía un poco incómodo al pequeño nieto del kahuna aunque ese no es el tema en esos momentos._

_Con toda su fuerza de voluntad Sun intentó calmarse para no asustar más de lo que ya lo había hecho al oji-esmeralda mientras aflojaba el agarre de los hombros de este, avergonzado por su acción._

_—_ _Lo lamento, me deje llevar _ _—_ _Lo soltó completamente de los hombros y bajó la mirada ocultando su rostro, ¿qué es lo que había hecho?_

_Lo había arruinado, **eso** había hecho._

_Se alejó lentamente del de la coletilla, enojado consigo mismo por el hecho de haber actuado de una forma tan imprudente. El otro tardó un poco en salir del trance, pero cuando lo hizo fue a donde se encontraba su amigo y lo abrazó por la espalda, después de todo, Sun era un humano y también tenía derecho de gritar y enojarse a veces, a pesar de que no comprendía del todo por qué había pasado en esta ocasión._

_Cuando sintió los brazos del contrario su cuerpo se estremeció por unos instantes._

_—_ _¿Ti-Tilo?_

_—_ _Descuida, sé que no quisiste gritarme _ _—_ _habló mientras le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa a pesar de que este no podía verlo_ _—_ _ Solo... intentemos hablar de esto, ¿sí?_

_Volteó a verlo incrédulo por unos segundos, pero después le devolvió la sonrisa. _ _—_ _De acuerdo._

_Se sentaron en el suelo, bajo un árbol, con una vista lo suficientemente buena para poder ver la hermosa puesta del sol, aunque, a decir verdad, el azabache prefería mirar ese par de ojos de la persona que se encontraba a su lado._

_—_ _Bueno... ¿qué haremos con esta situación? _ _—_ _preguntó finalmente Sun._

_—_ _Ya te dije que no... _ _—_ _Iba a volver a decir que en realidad no importaba pues no lo había hecho a propósito, pero recordó el cómo se puso hace unos instantes por lo que decidió que lo mejor era no volverlo a mencionar_ _—. _ _Quiero decir... No lo sé._

_—_ _Piensa bien, Tilo, de seguro hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte _ _—_ _dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Este puso la mano en su mentón y empezó a voltear a ver a todos lados, ¿quizá tenía algo en mente?_

_—_ _¡Ya sé! _ _—_ _habló mientras chasqueaba sus dedos, eso había sido rápido._

_—_ _¿Ah sí? Cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que quieres? _ _—_ _Le dedicó una sonrisa_

_—_ _¿Me acompañarías mañana a comprar malasadas? _ _—_ _¿En serio eso quería para compensar el que no se encontrara con él durante seis meses?_

_—_ _¿Es en serio?_

_—_ _¿Qué? A mí me parece bien, además, después de ir por las malasadas podríamos salir a pasear. _ _—_ _Como siempre Tilo encontraba alegría en las cosas más sencillas._

_—_ _De acuerdo _ _—_ _Suspiró, ya sabía que no le haría cambiar de parecer con esa idea_ _—. _ _Pero yo seré quien compre las de ambos. _ _—_ _A pesar de que sabía que se arrepentiría cuando viera su cartera vacía a sus ojos parecía injusto que sólo lo perdonara por acompañarlo._

_—_ _¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial! _ _—_ _Sin duda alguna ahora se encontraba emocionado_ _—._ _ No vale arrepentirse_

_—_ _Nunca lo haría _ _—_ _Y nuevamente volvió a sonreír de una forma sincera._

_De repente, Sun se percató de algo que ambos amigos habían estado pasando por alto; ya se había hecho de noche. Se sintieron tan cómodos con la compañía del otro que el tiempo se les pasó volando._

_—_ _Creo que es hora de ir a casa Tilo, tu abuelo de seguro estará preocupado por ti_

_El peli-verde volteó a ver al cielo solo para comprobar que, en efecto, la Luna y las estrellas eran la única iluminación que ambos recibían en esos instantes._

_Sonrío para sí mismo y colocó ambas manos atrás de su cabeza._

_—_ _Es cierto, yayo probablemente me regañe cuando llegue. Hasta mañana Sun _ _—_ _Se despidió con la intensión de echar a correr a su casa, pero alguien lo interrumpió._

_—_ _Espera, ya es muy tarde para que te vayas solo. ¿No crees qué sería mucho mejor si te acompaño? Además, tengo que ir por el mismo camino para llegar a la mía._

_Realmente si quería llevar al peli-verde hasta su casa tendría que recorrer más que si simplemente se dirigía a su casa, pero su deber era protegerlo a toda costa, o por lo menos él lo sentía así, hay, lo que les hace el amor a los jóvenes._

_—_ _¿Seguro? _ _—_ _Como respuesta recibió un asentimiento de cabeza_ _—. _ _¡De acuerdo!_

_Y así es como ambos emprendieron el camino entre una plática amistosa y algunas bromas sin sentido alguno hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa del kahuna._

_—_ _Bueno, ya hemos llegado Tilo. _ _—_ _La llegada a la casa realmente les tomó por sorpresa ya que la compañía del otro hacía el viaje más ameno_ _—. _ _Creo que ya deberías llamar a la puerta._

_—_ _C-cierto. _ _—_ _En un principio dudo un poco de llamar a la puerta, no quería que su acompañante se fuera tan rápido, dirigió una mirada hacia Sun y este le dio una sonrisa llena de confianza queriendo decirle que tenía que entrar y que no se preocupara por lo demás. Ya más confiado golpeo la puerta firmemente, en el interior del hogar se pueden escuchar los pasos apresurados de un hombre quien casi inmediatamente abre la puerta; se le notaba preocupado_ _—. _ _A-alola, yayo._

_—_ _¡Por Arceus, niño, casi me da un infarto! _ _—_ _Kaudan abrazó protectoramente a su nieto casi asfixiandolo para después tomarlo por los hombros_ _—._ _ ¡Tienes prohibido volver a hacer eso Tilo! ¡¿Qué crees que le hubiera dicho a tu padre?! _ _—_ _Casi inmediatamente el peli-verde bajo la cabeza, no le gustaba pensar demasiado en su papá ya que se deprimía, lo extrañaba mucho._

_—_ _Y-Yo, perdón._

_—_ _No puedes volver a hacer eso, y para asegurarme de que lo recuerdes estarás castigado sin salir está semana y también la siguiente. _ _—_ _habló severamente el adulto._

_—_ _¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero no volverá a pasar!_

_—_ _Para asegurarme de que no vuelva a suceder, ahora ve a tu cuarto._

_En esos instantes Sun no estaba del todo seguro de cómo reaccionar mientras que el oji-esmeralda solo cerraba sus ojos y puños con fuerza dirigiéndose lentamente hacía donde su tutor le había indicado._

_—_ _¡E-Espere! _ _—_ _Al parecer reacciono justo a tiempo pues Tilo ya estaba prácticamente dentro de su hogar. El adulto mayor se impresiono pues al parecer nunca había notado la presencia del otro chico, el peli-verde simplemente asomó ligeramente la cabeza por la puerta, solo lo suficiente para poder verlo_ _—. _ _¡Por favor espere!_

_—_ _¿Qué es lo que pasa hijo?_

_—_ _No es la culpa de Tilo, yo fui el que lo estuvo distrayendo y terminó olvidando el tiempo. Lo lamento, yo si me había dado cuenta de que hora era, pero quería estar más tiempo con en su compañía, hace mucho que no nos veíamos y fui egoísta, aunque tampoco pensé que fuera tan tarde. Perdóneme por favor, pero no castigue a Tilo. _ _—_ _El mayor de los presentes pareció meditar las palabras que el campeón le acababa de decir por lo que simplemente prosiguió_ _—._ _ Sé que está mal lo que hice así que le doy mi palabra que nunca más volverá a suceder, y si me da su autorización me encantaría llevar mañana a su nieto a pasear para ir a comprar algunas cosas y pasar la tarde juntos, le prometo que estará aquí antes de que caiga completamente el Sol._

_Antes de responder Kaudan miró al chico que lo observaba con ojos suplicantes y llenos de esperanza y Tilo-que ya había salido completamente de la casa- esperaba ansioso la respuesta de su abuelo._

_—_ _Sabes _ _—h_ _abló después de algunos minutos de silencio—, entiendo que se extrañaron y me alegra que ambos llegarán aquí sin ningún rasguño, pero eso no quiere decir que lo que hayas hecho este bien. _ _—_ _Miró severamente al menor_ _—_ _ Pero... Me alegra que reconozcas tu error y, ¿quién sería yo para negarle al campeón de Alola que saliera a pasear con mi nieto, y más si esto hace que sea tan feliz? _ _—_ _Dio una sonrisa grande llena de felicidad mientras que ambos chicos lo miraban con asombro_ _—. _ _Claro que pueden ir juntos, pero te pido que lo traigas aquí antes de las diez, ¿de acuerdo? O por lo menos avisen si se quedará contigo a dormir._

_Ambos jóvenes no cabían en sí mismos por la felicidad, Tilo sin pensárselo dos veces fue a darle un gran abrazo a su abuelo y Sun simplemente dio una sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera._

_—_ _Claro que si kahuna Kaudan, ahora si me disculpa me tengo que ir a mi casa antes de que mi madre se preocupe más. Buenas noch… _ _—_ _No pudo completar la oración pues un abrazó de parte del peli-verde lo tomó por sorpresa, aunque en poco tiempo correspondió este con un pequeño sonrojo plasmado en su rostro_ _—_ _. Buenas noches Tilo, te vendré a buscar mañana. _ _—_ _dijo plantando un muy pequeño y disimulado beso en su cabeza haciendo que el de piel morena se sonroje._

_—_ _Bu-Buenos noches _ _—_ _Después de un tiempo pudo contestar y con una voz muy baja, aunque Sun ya se había retirado de ese lugar._

_—_ _Así que... Solo irán ustedes dos, ¿no? _ _—_ _habló Kaudan con un poco de picardía en su tono de voz._

_—_ _¡Yayo! _ _—_ _Ahora el pequeño peli-verde parecía un tomate_ _—._ _ No es lo que piensas. _ _—_ _Estaba nervioso y se le notaba a distancia, o por lo menos eso es lo que pensaba su familiar._

_—_ _No te preocupes, no me importa mientras seas feliz._

_—_ _Yayo..._

_—_ _Pero no quiero que te sientas mal si no funciona, ¿de acuerdo? Además, si te lastima se las verá con este viejo kahuna._

_—_ _Yayo, te quiero mucho _ _—_ _dijo mientras que le daba un abrazó aún más fuerte que el anterior._

_—_ _Yo también Tilo, yo también._

_Mientras tanto Sun se encontraba yendo a su casa pensando en lo que se había animado a hacerle a su pequeño ''crush'' ¡Le había dado un beso en la cabeza!_

_—_ _¿Cómo se lo habrá tomado? _ _—_ _Se preguntaba así mismo en voz alta_ _—. _ _Quizá sólo lo tomó como un simple gesto entre amigos. _ _—_ _Y con ese pensamiento llegó finalmente a la entrada de su casa. Pudo distinguir que las luces seguían encendidas por lo que su madre de seguro estaba despierta esperándole. No quiso hacerla esperar más y entró a su hogar encontrándose a su madre y a Meowth viendo un comercial de malasadas en la televisión. Tosió un poco para despejar su garganta. _ _—_ _Ho-Hola, mamá._

_Su madre apago la televisión y volteo a verlo. _ _—_ _¿Qué horas son estás de llegar a la casa?_

_Meowth simplemente fue a esconderse en una habitación pues ya sabía que las cosas se ponían feas cuando su dueña usaba ese tono de voz._

_—_ _Y-yo _ _—_ _Sabía que debía tener cuidado con lo que decía, una mamá cansada y enojada era mucho peor que enfrentarse a un Tauros salvaje_ _—. _ _L-Lo siento, el tiempo se me fue volando._

_—_ _¿Sabes qué hora es?_

_Volteó a ver a la pared en donde se encontraba el reloj, ¡¿Doce en punto?! _ _—_ _Eso explica porque el kahuna se encontraba así de alterado. _ _—_ _habló inconscientemente._

_—¿Por qué el kahuna se iba a… ? Un momento, ¿estuviste todo este rato con Tilo, amor? _ _—_ _Vaya que su mamá podía llegar a cambiar de ánimo muy fácilmente._

_—_ _Amm, ¿tal vez?_

_—_ _Sun _ _—p_ _ronunció alargando la ''u''._

_—_ _Está bien, sí. Me la pasé con él y nos quedamos platicando un rato por eso se nos hizo tarde. _ _—_ _Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosado pues recordó el beso en la cabeza que le había dado al oji-esmeralda_ _—. _ _No te vayas a enojar mucho por favor porque le prometí a Tilo que lo acompañaría a pasear mañana._

_Su madre simplemente suspiró. Ella ya sabía acerca de los sentimientos que su hijo poseía por aquel joven por lo que simplemente negó con la cabeza._ _—_ _ No me importa que estés con él, pero intenta llegar temprano, ¿sí?_

_Sun sólo asintió con la cabeza para después desearle buenas noches a su madre e irse a dormir, ni siquiera se había percatado de lo cansado que se encontraba._

* * *

El azabache estaba de camino a la casa del _kahuna_ cuando Tilo salió a saludarlo como lo habíamos viendo anteriormente. Sin duda se notaba emocionado y no solo por la cara de felicidad absoluta que tenía plasmada en la cara, sino también por el tono de voz que escucho cuando lo saludo.

—¿Ya estás listo? —preguntó a pesar de que la respuesta parecía más que obvia

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —habló con la emoción de un niño pequeño en una juguetería.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos?


	2. Juntos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El camino está lleno de recuerdos agradables para ambos, recuerdos hermosos que ambos disfrutaron hasta que un Gladio molesto llegó a romper su burbuja.

Ambos amigos iban caminando a la par, en un silencio muy cómodo a decir verdad, pero había algo que inquietaba un poco a Sun, ¿hacia dónde se dirigirían primero? Realmente tampoco era tan importante para él pues mientras estuviera en la compañía del peli-verde se sentía a gusto. Mientras tenía este pensamiento el pequeño nieto del kahuna estaba en su propio mundo, evocando recuerdos en su mente de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior: ''No te preocupes, no me importa mientras seas feliz'', ¿cómo es posible que tan pocas palabras sean suficientes para hacerlo sentir tan alegre? Simplemente no podía ser más feliz. También debía admitir que en su mente no podía evitar volver a repasar el momento en el cual Sun le había brindado aquel pequeño gesto de cariño.

—Tilo, ¿te encuentras bien?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Tu cara luce un poco roja, ¿te sientes bien? Si quieres podemos regresar para que descanses y salimos otro día, sabes cómo te pones cuando te enfermas. —Lo cierto es que Sun no podía evitar preocuparse por el de piel morena, no solo por su evidente enamoramiento, también porque, si bien Tilo no se solía enfermar con frecuencia, cuando lo hacía sus enfermedades solían durar mucho más tiempo debido a que el moreno solía olvidar cuidarse como era debido si su abuelo no estaba de tras de él recordándole tomar su medicina y que no comiera cosas que empeorarán su estado. 

—No te preocupes, Sun, me encuentro perfectamente.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto, ¿lo ves? —habló mientras sonreía mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Soltó un suspiro. —De acuerdo —habló más tranquilo, aunque aun así lo vigilaría de cerca.

Así siguió el camino hasta que pasaron en frente de la escuela de entrenadores en donde Sun no pudo evitar recordar que en ese lugar había sido la primera prueba a la cual se había enfrentado para convertirse en el campeón. Aunque, si lo pensaba detenidamente la primera prueba fue cuando Kaudan le presentó a Litten y supo que quería que el fuera su amigo durante toda su travesía. Y ahora que se puso a pensar en esto lo hizo preguntarse una cosa a sí mismo, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Litten lo hubiera rechazado? No estaría donde está ahora y quizá tampoco habría tenido la oportunidad de enamorarse de ese adorable moreno que lo volvía loco, casi nunca convivirían pues Tilo sería el actual campeón y él sería el que no tendría tiempo para nadie.

—Sun, ¿estás bien? —Volteó a mirarlo y pudo notar en su cara diversión y curiosidad.

—¿Eh? Claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Cuando llegamos a la escuela de entrenadores te quedaste quieto y la estabas observando con una cara extraña.

—No lo pude evitar, recordé que aquí fue cuando me enfrenté a mi primera prueba oficial como participante del recorrido insular, además ¿cara extraña? Es extraño que tú lo digas teniendo en cuenta que el único que hace caras raras aquí eres tú.

—¡Oye! Eso no es verdad, pero aun así esa cara que hiciste me superó por mucho —Se rio. A Tilo le encantaba seguirle el juego pues siempre era divertido—-. Aunque... entiendo a qué te refieres con lo de la escuela de entrenadores, yo acabo de recordar que en esta esquina. —dijo mientras apuntaba a la esquina de la calle— Encontramos a un Tauros salvaje y que me dio mucho miedo como para acariciarlo, ¿quién diría que ahora ustedes son tan buenos amigos?

—Algún día puedes intentar montarlo si quieres.

—¡No gracias! No creo que me anime siquiera a tocarlo, ¿y si me ataca? —En estos instantes Sun desearía haber traído consigo una cámara pues la cara de Tilo era para más de una foto aunque eso no quitaba que quería que su amigo montara a un Tauros, quería lograr que perdiera el miedo de ese dichoso Pokémon así que decidió darle una ''pequeña'' ayudita obligatoria así que solo esperaba que su compañero cooperara. 

—Ven, intentemos esto —Sacó de pokeball a Tauros quien estaba más que contento de estirar las patas. Tilo -que estaba muy cerca cuando el Pokemon salió- sólo atinó a caer de espaldas debido a la impresión. —¡Hey! Levántate. —dijo mientras lo ayudaba a pararse.

—¡No es mi culpa! Lo sacaste si avisarme. De hecho, ¿para qué lo sacaste?

—Eso es muy fácil. —Tomó a Tilo por los hombros mientras lo acercaba ante el inmenso toro—. Tú, mi buen amigo, vas a acariciar a un Tauros "salvaje" —Remarcó las comillas en el aire— y quizá lo montes también.

—¡E-eh! Espera Sun no nos volvamos locos. habló mientras movía sus manos una y otra vez en señal de negación—. Te creo que lo acaricie. Creo. —Susurró para sí mismo lo último— Pero ¿montar en uno? Ni siquiera lo pienses.

—¿Por qué? No te va a hacer nada

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? ¡No Sun no!

—Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero Tauros ya está detrás tuyo.

—¿¡Que!? ¡E-espera! —Iba a seguir hablando cuando sintió algo en su nuca: la respiración del Pokémon antes mencionado. Volteó lentamente la cabeza encontrándose cara a cara con ''la bestia salvaje'' y sintió como su alma lo abandonaba—. S-S-Sun... —Susurró incapaz de alzar más la voz.

—Tranquilízate Tilo —Acarició los hombros de su amigo, algo que sabía que lo tranquilizaba—. No te hará daño, créeme. Anda, intenta acariciarlo. —Al sentir las caricias en sus hombros sintió que su tensión se iba desvaneciendo.

—Sun... Si me muerde o me golpea, te juro que...

—Te prometo que no pasará nada, tranquilo.

Empezó a caminar con paso vacilante plantándose lo suficiente cerca del Tauros mientras este lo miraba con una mirada furtiva. Acercó lentamente su mano hacia su cabeza del Pokémon y, finalmente lo tocó.

«Bueno, el camino ya está medio hecho.» Pensó mientras movía su mano en la cabeza del toro. Al principio estaba un poco preocupado por la reacción que pudiera tener el Pokémon de su amigo, pero al verlo se dio cuenta por su rostro que lo disfrutaba, además que descubrió que el pelaje del Pokémon era realmente suave. Sun solamente veía la escena enternecido, sabía que terminaría bien, Tauros no era malo como su amigo creía y Tilo siempre conseguía sacar lo mejor de todos, ya sean personas o Pokémon.

—Felicidades —Aplaudió—Te dije que podrías.

Tilo solamente sonrió mientras seguía acariciando a Tauros, era un amor.

—Ahora solo falta que lo montes y podremos seguir con nuestro camino. —Y ahí fue cuando el peli-verde recordó en donde radicaba todo su problema con los Tauros.

—¡Espera!¡No puedo hacer eso!

—¿Por qué no? Ya pasó lo peor, ¿le sigues teniendo miedo?

—No —Mintió— Es solo que no tengo una Pokémontura

—...

—... —«Creo que me he salvado»

—Tilo

—¿Si?

—El Tauros ya tiene puesta la Pokémontura.

Y efectivamente así era pues el imponente toro ya estaba más que preparado. Tilo rascaba su cabeza mientras lo observaba y su amigo no pudo hacer nada más que reírse internamente por la excusa tan lamentable.

Basta con decir que estuvieron más de quince minutos discutiendo por tontería y media mientras Sun intentaba hacer que Tilo montara y este ponía excusas iguales o más patéticas que la anterior hasta que gracias a Arseus el campeón de Alola logró convencerlo bajo la condición que le debería un favor, sin rechistar.

—Muy bien, ahora solo tienes que sujetarte bien, ¿de acuerdo? —Asintió— Hey, Tilo, mírame, te juro que todo estará bien. —Sonrío—. Muy bien Tauros, andando. Recuerda no acelerar.

A Tilo le pareció un poco extraño el movimiento inicial pues nunca había montado en un Tauros lo cual provocó que se aferrara más al volante, pero tal como el entrenador había pedido, el Pokémon nunca aceleró, de hecho, solamente iba caminando tranquilamente por el sendero principal, lo cual al poco tiempo logró calmar al isleño y empezó a tomar más confianza.

—¡Mira Sun!¡Lo estoy haciendo!

—Te dije que lo lograrías. ¡Eh, espera!¡Tauros!

—¿Eh?¡Wo-woo!

La paz solo pudo durar unos instantes pues al parecer el Pokémon se aburrió y pensó que sería divertido el hecho de asustar al pequeño montado encima suyo por lo que empezó a correr a toda la velocidad que sus patas le permitían por el camino principal obligando a Sun a sacar rápidamente a Mudsdale y perseguirlo por toda la ciudad Hauoli hasta el frente del centro pokémon donde el Tauros aceleró más e inclinó la cabeza para destrozar una roca enorme y finalmente parar, dejando al moreno más pálido que un huevo.

—¡Tilo! —En menos de cinco minutos llegó al lugar en donde se encontraban, se bajó del Mudsdale y corrió a su lado—. ¡Tilo! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! —Lo ayudó a bajar casi cargándolo pues no reaccionaba—. Tilo, lo lamento tanto, no pensé que fuera así, no sabía que Tauros saldría corriendo y ¡Por Arceus! ¡¿Destrozó una piedra!? Tilo tú no tienes puesto un casco, ¡¿Te has hecho daño?!

El joven siguió preguntando más cosas a su amigo preocupado pues este no contestaba; seguía con la misma expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

«¿Por qué no respeté su decisión de no querer montarse? De seguro está enojado conmigo, no, furioso. ¿Y si realmente se ha hecho daño? ¡Le había jurado que no le pasaría nada! ¿¡Ahora qué hago!?»

—S-Sun... —Apenas pudo escuchar el sonido de la voz de su amigo.

—¿S-si?

—Eso... Eso fue... ¡Fue increíble! —Se soltó para mirarlo demostrando en su mirada la emoción que sentía.

—Lo sien... ¡Espera! ¿Qué?

—¡Fue muy divertido! Y, y ¿¡viste como destruyó esa roca!?

—Espera, espera, espera... ¿te gustó?

—¿Qué si me gustó? ¡Me encantó! —Sus ojos reflejaban la emoción que sentía.

—¿No te lastimaste? ¿Seguro qué estás bien?

—¡Claro! Tauros es increíble. —Fue a volver a acariciar al toro quien se mostraba orgulloso de lo que había logrado—. No sabía que podías ir tan rápido. Si hubiera sabido como se sentía me hubiera dejado convencer hace mucho tiempo.

Sun simplemente no podía pensar en lo increíble que era el peli-verde y que su corazón no había podido escoger a nadie mejor para enamorarse, mientras Tauros solo pensaba que no podía haber mejor pareja para el azabache que aquel isleño.

Después de ese acontecimiento Sun guardó a Tauros y a Mudsdale y ambos continuaron caminando hasta que -repentinamente- Tilo comenzó a correr sorprendiendo al campeón.

—¡E-espera Tilo!

Fue corriendo tras él para evitar perderle de vista hasta que escuchó una queja de una voz que él conocía perfectamente.

—¡Hey! ¡Quítate de encima! —Esa sin duda alguna la voz que utilizaba Gladio cuando algo no le parecía, o sea la mayoría del tiempo.

Volteó a verlo encontrándose con una escena para nada grata a sus ojos: Tilo estaba prácticamente colgado del cuello de Gladio mientras este intentaba -sin mucho éxito cabe recalcar- apartar al pequeño moreno.

Empezó a sentir una sensación de molesta que se fue extendiendo con increíble rapidez por todo su cuerpo, sentía una necesidad incontrolable de apartar al moreno de Gladio pero se contuvo a dudas penas por dos razones: la primera que no era nadie para exigirle a Tilo que lo soltara, el podía abrazar a quien se le viniera en gana por más que eso le molestara, y en segunda porque ya le había mostrado suficientes facetas malas y egoístas suyas por todo lo que le queda de vida por lo que simplemente respiró hondo y se relajó todo lo que pudo.

Mientras tanto Gladio estaba luchando con toda especie de sentimientos contradictorios al ver al actual campeón frente a él. Se sentía alegre de verlo, pero la furia que llevaba cargando desde hace meces sobrepasaba a todas las demás emociones. No sólo por el hecho de no haberlo visto para nada durante tanto tiempo. No, había **_una razón más_**, una de mucho mayor peso.

—¿Qué haces aquí Sun?

—Eh... Hola Gladio, ¿cómo te ha ido?

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora sí tienes tiempo para hablar?

—Yo...

—Déjalo, no quiero escuchar tus excusas. Y tú —Se dirigió a Tilo— ¡Ya déjame en paz! —Se movió de forma brusca golpeando un poco al moreno haciendo que este caiga al suelo y provocando la ira en el azabache.

—¡Tilo! ¿Estás bien? —habló mientras ayudaba al isleño a pararse empujando al rubio en el proceso.

—¿¡Qué es lo que te pasa!?

—¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti si Tilo no te estaba haciendo nada?!

—Sun, por favor tranquilízate. Estoy bien

Gladio simplemente se dedicaba a mirar como el moreno intentaba calmar al azabache. Se sentía enojado, pero sabía que debía calmarse, necesitaba calmarse. Sus sentimientos de enojo y rabia estaban tomando control de sus acciones y pronto haría algo de lo que se arrepentiría si no lograba calmarse. Sabía que había sido un poco brusco con Tilo y debía disculparse, aunque le costara, pero antes debía calmarse. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala.

—¡Hey, Tilo! —Ambos voltearon a verlo cosa que lo puso un poco nervioso— Yo... em... Ya sabes... —Sentía sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza— Yo...

—Gladio —Se acercó y lo abrazó—. Está bien. Sé que no me quisiste tirar, o por lo menos no tan bruscamente —Se rio.

Gladio simplemente lo abrazó un poco más fuerte mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello del peli-verde. —Yo... Siento mucho haberte tirado.

—Lo sé —Se separó sonriendo—. Bueno, cuídate Gladio. Nos vemos mañana. —habló apresuradamente listo para tomar la mano de Sun e irse a comer pues se moría de hambre.

—¡Espera un segundo! ¿Mañana? —preguntó extrañado— ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer hoy?

—Vamos a pasar el día juntos hoy. —respondió el azabache más calmado, pero con algo de resentimiento—. Ahora iremos a comer malasadas a la tienda.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con algo de dudas—. ¿Seguro Tilo?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Sun se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Irán solo ustedes dos, ¿cierto? —Ambos asintieron— No creo que sea una buena idea...

—¿Por qué?

—Has estado ausente durante _seis meses _por tus asuntos. —Hizo especial énfasis en el tiempo—. ¿Y si te surge otra cosa? ¿Lo volverás a dejar solo?

—Eso no va a pasar.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Creo que lo mejor sería que los acompañara.

—Lo siento, pero no.

El ambiente se estaba tornando extremadamente tenso nuevamente por lo que Tilo decidió que era momento de volver a intervenir.

—L-Lo que pasa —Empezó a explicar— es que Sun y yo decidimos, ya sabes, pasar el día ambos. Sólo los dos ¡Pero puedes venir con nosotros en otra ocasión!

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que no te dejará de lado otra vez?

—¡Eso no es verdad! —Se defendió el campeón.

—¿A sí? ¿Cómo en los últimos seis meses? —Estaba harto de que ver constantemente la cara de decepción, tristeza e, inclusive, rabia reflejada en el rostro de Tilo. Estaba harto de verlo todos los días sin falta correr a la casa de Sun cual perrito faldero a mendigar por un poco de atención por parte del azabache. Estaba harto de ver como se le destrozaba el alma pedazo a pedazo con cada nueva derrota. Y, sobre todo, estaba harto de ver como Tilo defendía a capa y espada al estúpido campeón que nunca se daba cuenta del daño que le causaba, todo por esos absurdos sentimientos que ni siquiera sabía si eran o no correspondidos.

—¡Gladio!

—¿Qué? Es la verdad

Sun no sabía que decir. No podía defenderse, no tenía con que defenderse. Todas y cada una de las afirmaciones de Gladio eran ciertas. La rabia que sentía consigo mismo era tanta que apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

—¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua el Litten?

—¡Ya basta Gladio! Déjalo en paz.

—¿Tú por qué sigues defendiéndolo? ¿No te has cansado de que te lastimen?

—¡No tienes derecho a hablarle así! Sun ha estado ocupado eso es todo, no es su culpa.

—¡Y ahí vas otra vez! Ya para de inventar excusas que ni tú mismo te crees, creo que es suficiente. ¿No te tienes ni una pizca de auto-respeto? Te apuesto que no harías lo mismo por cualquier otra persona lo que haces por él.

—Gladio, ya basta.

—¡Nada de ya basta! Siempre estás tras de él, haciéndote daño y ambos sabemos por qué...

—¡Espera! Dijiste que no lo dirías

—¡¿Por qué no se lo dices y acabamos con esto ya?!

—¡Gladio, ya para por favor!

—¡¿Por qué no le dices de una maldita vez a ese idiota que te gusta?!

De tal grito que dio el rubio las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor voltearon y el tiempo pareció detenerse por algunos momentos. La cara de Tilo fue descomponiéndose en una mueca de horror puro. Volteó a ver a todos lados donde vio como personas lo veían con pena e, inclusive, asco. Miró a Sun que solo lo veía con una cara indescifrable, se veía serio, inexpresivo, igual a como se mostraba a los demás; eso fue lo que más le dolió.

Gladio se dio cuenta de su error cuando sintió algo cálido en su mejilla que poco a poco fue transformándose en un ardor que se fue extendiendo rápidamente por la zona en donde Tilo le había dado una bofetada. Volteó y solo alcanzó a ver como sus ojos empezaban a derramar lágrimas y su mirada le gritaba todo el odio y la decepción que le provocó antes de que este se fuera corriendo. Mientras tanto Sun se encontraba en estado de shock, la confesión que el rubio acababa de soltar no era fácil de digerir, ¿era cierto o solo eran mentiras que soltó en un momento de frustración y rabia? Cuando volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta de que Tilo había salido corriendo. Antes de echar a correr volteó a ver a Gladio que tenía una mirada que nunca había visto en él; una cara de arrepentimiento absoluto.

Sun empezó a correr por toda cuidad Hauoli todo lo que sus piernas le permitían. Estaba preocupado, Tilo se veía destrozado, tenía que encontrarlo a toda costa y de ser posible pronto.

«¿A dónde pudo haber ido? ¿A la tienda de malasadas? No, no tendría sentido. ¿Al centro comercial? Mmm, no lo creo, menos por como lo miraban.» Este último pensamiento hizo que se enojara y acelerara el paso. «¿A dónde? ¿El centro Pokémon, la comisaría? No y no. ¿Quizá la casa de Liam? Vive cerca de aquí y se llevan bastante bien.»

Mientras Sun pensaba y pensaba llegó al embarcadero y observó el mar. Las diferentes láminas de azul brillante le transmitían una paz increíble y i siquiera hablar de ese sabor salado en el aire.

Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta y quiso golpearse por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y no se detuvo hasta haber llegado a la entrada del mar de Melemele donde permitió descansar a sus muslos y se paró a recuperar la respiración. Apenas iba recuperando el aliento cuando decidió que era momento de emprender la marcha pues necesitaba encontrarlo a toda costa.

Fue en el rincón de la playa más alejado de la gente que lo encontró. Estaba sentado, abrazando sus rodillas con la cara escondida entre ellas y parecía que estaba intentando controlar sus sollozos. Se veía tan... frágil. Se acercó rápidamente y cuando estuvo a su lado se sentó.

—¿Cómo sabías que iba a estás aquí? —preguntó sin voltear a verlo.

—Alguna vez me comentaste que te gustaba mucho el mar, me dijiste que te relaja mucho.

—Ah...

Un silencio incómodo se extendió por lo que el azabache decidió hablar.

—Tilo... —El moreno lo ignoró—. Tilo, ¿puedes voltear a verme?

Tilo no quería verlo en estos instantes, estaba frustrado, enojado y asustado. No quería perder la bonita relación que había forjado con Sun por unos estúpidos sentimientos que nunca debieron florecer. No se lo debió haber contado a Gladio. No se debió haber hecho ilusiones. **_No se debió haber enamorado._**

—Tilo, por favor...

—¿Recuerdas que me debes un favor? —Lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué?

—Me debes un favor por haberme subido al Tauros.

—Cierto, creo que lo había olvidado

—Ya sé que quiero pedirte —Su voz se escuchaba monótona, sin vida—. Por favor, olvida lo que Gladio dijo.

—¿Q-qué?

—Dijiste que podía pedir cualquier cosa. Eso es lo que quiero. —En verdad que quería que dejara de hacer preguntas, de hablar y que solamente aceptara para que ambos pudieran irse a sus casas e intentar fingir que este día nunca ocurrió.

—Y-yo... Lo siento, pero no puedo.

—¿Q-qué? ¡No puedes hacer eso! Me prometiste dijiste que podía pedir lo que fuera. ¡Lo prometiste Sun! —Se paró. Había entrado en pánico, para que mentir. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiera salvar algo de su amistad, pero si Sun no accedía, si Sun no accedía... Se sentía morir.

—Tilo, quiero hablar seriamente contigo de esto. Quiero aclarar las cosas...

—¡No Sun! ¡Déjalo así! ¡Para por favor! Solo olvídalo —Estaba muy alterado y hecho un mar de lágrimas.

—Tilo, necesito que te calmes, ¿por qué quieres que lo olvide?

—¡Sun solo olvídalo!

—Pero Tilo yo, ¡no quiero olvidarlo!

—¿¡Pero por qué no?!?

—¡Porque me gustas! —Soltó finalmente lo que lo había estado atormentando desde hace meses.

Tilo se sorprendió por la revelación, ¿era cierto lo que había escuchado o ya había empezado a alucinar?

—¿Qué? —Fue lo único que pudo alcanzar a decir antes de caer sentado. 

—Me gustas, mucho —Se sonrojó—. Por eso te dije que quería que habláramos de esto.

—Y-yo... ¡Wow! —Empezó a carcajearse sin parar mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas de alivio— Creo... Creo que realmente debí escucharte antes —Y volvió a reír.

—¿Te... sientes bien?

—¿Bromeas? ¡Nunca he estado mejor! Me estaba ahogado con mis sentimientos y si no lo decía pronto iba a explotar —Hizo una señal con sus manos como si su cabeza explotara.

—Entonces, ¿es verdad lo que dijo Gladio?

—¡Claro que lo es! Me gusta mucho —respondió ya sin la vergüenza, la timidez ni la melancolía que antes lo invadía, ahora estaba más que vigorizado y, aunque, aun sentía algo de dudas, se sentía emocionado ante las nuevas posibilidades que se abrían ante él con Sun a su lado.

Por su parte Sun no podía estar más feliz. Ser paciente durante tanto tiempo dio sus frutos. Podía estar junto a la persona que amaba, aunque antes decidió hacerlo formal y dar el siguiente paso.

—Tilo, ya que ambos sentimos lo mismo, ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja?

—¿Hablas en serio Sun? ¿Lo has pensado bien? Quiero decir, mi yayo lo acepta, no tiene problemas con eso, pero, ¿y tú mamá? ¿y Moon? ¿y las demás personas? No a todas les agradan este tipo de relaciones aquí en Alola... —En verdad quería al azabache por eso lo que menos quería era que tomara una decisión apresurada y luego se arrepintiera.

—He pensado en esto por mucho tiempo. Mi madre lo acepta, a Moon le parece perfecto y, ¿en serio me preguntas por los demás? No me importa lo que piensen las demás personas mientras pueda estar contigo Tilo. Eres lo único que necesito.

¿Cómo explicar la sensación que el isleño tuvo en ese instante? Por dentro era un revoltijo de emociones que no se imaginó siquiera que se podían experimentar.

—Entonces ¡Claro que me gustaría ser tu pareja! —exclamó mientras se aventaba a darle un fuerte abrazo al azabache provocando que ambos cayeran sobre la arena.

—¡Vamos a celebrarlo entonces! Todavía te debo un par de malasadas si no recuerdo mal —Recordó mientras se ponía de pie y le ofrecía su mano al otro para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Ese día ambos se la pasaron yendo de un lado a otro, viendo tiendas en la zona comercial, observando pokémones en el visor y tomando muchas fotos juntos. Cuando fue hora de volver a su hogar Sun pidió permiso a su mamá para quedarse con Tilo a dormir y esta aceptó gustosa en cuanto se enteró de la nueva relación que ambos habían comenzado. Otra persona que se puso muy contenta por ambos fue Kaudan quien los felicitó, no sin antes hacer las advertencias que cualquier padre protector haría al novio de su hija.

Así fue como ambos terminaron el día en la misma cama, abrazados y dándose mimos el uno al otro, como si no existiese nadie más en el mundo aparte de ellos.

—Hey, Sun

—¿Hmm? —respondió el otro quien ya se estaba rindiendo ante el sueño

—Gracias por todo hoy. Me la pasé genial. Fue muy divertido. Te quiero

—Yo te quiero más —Fue lo que dijo antes de acercarse a su rostro y robarle un tierno beso en los labios. El primero de muchos que se darían de ahora en adelante.

Ninguno sabía lo que el futuro les depararía. Sabían que las cosas no siempre serían fáciles para ellos, pero no estaban asustados en absoluto pues tenían la protección del otro y, pasase lo que pasase, sabían que podrían soportarlo. **Juntos**.


End file.
